1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a voltage trimming device of a semiconductor integrated circuit and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an internal voltage trimming device and a semiconductor integrated circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a voltage for a semiconductor integrated circuit is generated in a chip, a trimming operation is performed to maintain an internal voltage within a designed range. The size of the chip increases due to a trimming circuit added to the semiconductor integrated circuit for trimming the internal voltage. Furthermore, due to the amount of time used for trimming the internal voltage, a productivity of a test process may be reduced. Therefore, research in designing a trimming device capable of trimming an internal voltage while reducing trimming time and minimizing any increase in size of the chip is being conducted.